Stupid Cat
by Marjanneke
Summary: How a cat can destroy a precious moment... 1xR


**Disclaimer **: I don't own Gundam Wing, I only own the cat.

**Author **: Marjanneke

**Pairings** : 1xR , past 1xOC and RxOC

* * *

"Stupid cat!

You almost destroyed the house!

How many times have I told you to stay out of my bedroom! That's were I have put the self detonation device of our house! If you go there and you push the button, our house will explode!"

Heero Yuy was pretty angry with his cat. No, he hadn't hid a self detonation device in his room, he just told the cat he had, so it would be scared...

(Inside the cat's mind)

_What is he saying? What is a self detonation device? Some kind of big mouse? No, he says it will explode, but mice don't explode, maybe I just have to stay outside his room, but his bed is so soft..._

(back to normal)

He really did like his cat. One day it showed up at his door, and decided to stay at his place.

He had named her "Poes"()

But he hated the cat's hair in his bed, so he didn't like it when Poes slept in his bed.

"Poes, go outside, I'm going to my work."

"Maauuw!"

"No, I don't want you to stay inside the entire day, you won't like it!"

He took the and brought her outside. He caressed her, gave her one last hug and left the house.

Thirty minutes later he arrived at the Preventers headquarter.

"Hiya man! Howsie going?"

"I'm fine Duo, thanks" Heero said annoyed.

For two years he and Duo were partners but Duo's too happy mood got on Heero's nerves sometimes, especially in the morning.

"I see your feeling down, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I don't have a problem..."

"Troubles with the princess?" Duo teased.

"If she could quit sleeping in my bed and leaving her hair behind then I would be fine." Heero chuckled.

"Excuse me???"

"Don't worry about it, I was only talking about my cat."

"You spoil that cat to much, geez, Heero it is only a cat."

"Of course it is only a cat, but I like to see you resemble fish..."

"Damn you..."

At eleven o'clock Heero and Duo had to go to the office of the boss, aka Milliardo Peacecraft.

When they arrived they heard a big fight.

"I told you!!! You are so stupid!!! They heard Relena Peacecraft shouting.

"No, I'm not!!!! It is your fault!" Milliardo shouted.

"No, if you hadn't been an idiot, this would never have happened!"

"Relena, you are nineteen now, you should be more responsible!!!!"

"I am, but you aren't!" With that, Relena left her brothers office.

"Hi guys!" she said as happily as always. It didn't look like she had been shouting ten seconds ago...

"Hi, Lena." Duo whispered.

"We gotta go now, otherwise your brother will be mad." Heero said casually.

"Bye then!"

"Weird." Duo stated.

"Yeah."

"You are still in love with her, aren't you?"

"I don't know, she makes me happy, I like her having around, so I guess...Yeah."

"Let's go inside, Zechs expects us."

(Inside the office)

"Hello you two." Zechs still looked angry.

"Euh, hi..." Duo said.

"I know you two have heard us, don't worry about it, Relena still is a little kid."

"She is not!" Heero growled.

"I know, you think of her as a lady, but to me, she is just my little sister."

"What were you two arguing about?" Duo asked.

"Ask her, I don't feel like explaining."

They now talked about new tactics in missions but that's too boring so let's go to the next scene.

Heero went to Relena's office.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course, what's the problem?"

"What were you and your brother fighting about?"

"Nothing..." She laughed

"Shouting and calling each other names isn't really "nothing", is it?"

"Okay, I had a free hour, I needed to do some shopping. Milliardo asked me to go to another shop, he explained the route but he gave the wrong directions, that's why we were fighting."

"Sounds like some typical brother-sister fight."

"We always have arguments like this, about left or right, about a board game we are playing. I think we are doing this because we haven't got a chance to do when we were young."

"Do you remember a lot of your childhood in the Sanc Kingdom?"

"Only the bad thing..."

Heero immediately knew what she meant. Sometimes when she stayed the night with him she had horrible nightmares, cried for her parents and her brother.

"I'm sorry, Heero, it isn't much your problem, forgive us two little childs." She laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He gave her a hug.

"Can I come to your house tonight?" Relena asked.

"If you want to, that's fine by me."

She sometimes stayed the night with him because her brother drove her crazy.

Mostly she could handle it, but sometimes it became to much with their fights. They really loved each other, but they had a lot of arguments.

"I have to go work again, I'll wait for you in the cafeteria."

"Thanks, Heero."

At 16.56 he had finished his paperwork and went to the cafeteria.

"Thanks for taking me to your house."

"No problem."

Actually it was a problem. Heero was madly in love with her. After the wars Relena had met an Irish boy named Mathew. They fell in love with each other, but after one year Relena had left him. All the times Heero was very jealous because he had a huge crush on her but he never showed. He thought he had forgotten about her when he had met Arianne. He dated her for two months but then realised he still loved Relena.

So now Heero still was in love with her, but he wasn't sure if she loved him back.

"Hey, you're so quiet? What's going on?"

"Nothing... Just thinking about my sister Janna, our birthday is coming, I'm not sure what to buy her."

He never knew he had a sister let alone they were twins. All he could remember was Odin Lowe and Dr. J. But then he went with Duo to Russia and there they had met a girl, who was very like him. Janna knew who he was, but it took quite the time to convince him that Heero still had a living family.

"Your sister is very sweet. Maybe you should ask Duo, he is dating Janna."

"Maybe..."

When they arrived the cat almost jumped at Heero.

"Hey, hey!" he laughed. " I was only one day away, yes you get your food!"

"Maaauuuw!"

"Yes, yes, you can go inside, come on!"

"She is very fond of you." Relena said.

"I know, it's always a problem when I'm more then two days away."

"And do you like her?"

"Yes, I don't know if I can miss this little kitty anymore. When I'm alone in the evening, she is very good company."

"You're really are so sweet,Heero."

"Only because I have a cat?"

"No, because it is you." Relena had come very close to him.

"Why is that?" He gazed into her beautiful violet eyes.

Her lips met his. Only for one second but Heero thought it was the best second in his entire nineteen year old life.

She pulled away, but he didn't let go of her hands.

He pulled her back in his arms and kissed her.

After they broke apart Relena asked him if he sometimes felt lonely.

"Sometimes, yes, then I have to think about you and then even the cat can't make me feel better."

"I feel the same, I thought Mathew was the one for me, but then I looked at you and realised, I can't miss you."

"Stay with me tonight."

He said "tonight" but Relena knew he meant "forever".

The End

Or not?

She lay in his arms that night, after an incredible session of love making.

She was looking into his beautiful Prussian Blue eyes, but then...

"Heero, why is there hair of a cat on your pillow?

"Stupid Cat!" He yelled. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my bedroom?"

(Inside the cat's mind)

_Yes you did, but if she is allowed to go inside, why am I not? I'm as pretty as she is!!!_

_Hey!!! She lays in your arms!!! I wanna be there! If you're dressed that is..._

Now it is The End!

* * *

AN : "Poes" is Dutch for "Cat". I have called my cat the same, due to lack of inspiration for a name... 


End file.
